Angel are calling
by vamp-me
Summary: Quinn Fabray is dead but she is still on earth and only one person can see her.
1. Intro Angel

**hey guys..I really hope you all enjoy this...all chapters are named after songs which I think kinda go with the chapter. Im not really good at starting stories off so sorry if this chapter is pretty crappy... anyway I hope you all enjoy...please let me know what you all think**

Everybody entered the auditorium and took seats, while the glee club members where waiting on stage preparing to perform. Once everybody was seated Mr Schuester stepped forward and cleared his throat "this is our special dedication to our former glee club member and student Quinn Fabray" he left the stage and Tina and the glee kids started to sing angel by Sarah Mclachlan. There was complete silence from the other students, when they would usually be shouting "get off the stage" or making some other rude comment but they didn't they were actually being human for once.

They finally finished singing they stepped back with their heads down then Mr Schuester came back on the stage with tears in his eyes "we will now have a minute silence in memory of Quinn". The whole school remained silent, tears rolling down a few faces, trapt sobs trying not to be released, holding in their emotions as they remember her .Even though it had been two weeks since the tragic accident that took the life of Quinn Fabray, people still continued to morn like it happened yesterday, still laying flowers at her locker and adding little notes that say how much they will miss her. Then the bell rang the minute was up, and the students and teachers started making their way to class.

Quinn was laid to rest last week that proved she was really gone and that shes never coming back...or is she.


	2. I Grieve

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter...please let me know what you think...****song - I grieve by Peter Gabriel**

Another week went by, everybody seems to be coming to terms with that the fact they are never going to see her again, they started moving on, because even though they miss her and wish she was back they have to get on with their life's, except Rachel who cant seem to move on.

Rachel finally turned off the light, ready to let her brain shut down, to stop thinking of the one girl she hated, the one girl who terrorised her, who made her cry every night and still is making her cry. Wondering why this is effecting her so much, why it feels like her hearts been shattered into a million pieces and why she feels empty inside. She is grieving for a girl she though she hated, its so hard for her to move on and she don't understand why. She's so depressed about her death that she doesn't even want to sing any more something in her was missing, she didn't even fight Tina to sing the lead at the remembrance assembly. Rachel buried her head in her pillow as she cried her self to sleep like she has been doing for the past three weeks. Morning seemed to come quickly, she dragged her self out if bed, her eyes still puffy from all the crying and her pillow stained with tears. She did her usual getting ready for school routine then left for school. Rachel pulled up at the school and sighed, trying to hold her self together she felt like she could burst into tears again any minute, she stayed in her car for the next five minutes then decided to get out of her car, where she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hey Finn" Rachel gave him a week smile

"Are you ok? you look-"

"Like shit..I know...I haven't been sleeping well"

"Anything I can do...

*Yes bring back Quinn Fabray* Rachel thought, Finn continued

...I mean im a good listener if you have something on your mind"

"No... its ok Finn ...its just my over-active brain" she gave him another weak smile. He wouldn't have believed her if she told him its been Quinn keeping her awake at night, why would he, he saw the way Quinn treated her the way they hated each other. They both went silent and made there way to their lockers and grabbed what they needed and headed to there first class which they had together. The day dragged it felt like every minute was an hour, but finally the bell

rang and she quickly jumped out of her seat and headed home without saying goodbye to nobody, she just needed to get out.


	3. Silence

**Hope you all enjoying this story so far...let me know what you all think ...****song silence by Sarah Mclachlan**

Quinn ran through the quiet town screaming at the top her lungs "help me...please", no one answered or even looked at her, she even tried going right up to people and just screamed in their faces but still she got no reaction. she's so scared, no one can hear her, no one can see her , she starts pinching herself hoping its all a dream. "wake up..wake up... this is just a dream... wake up" she starts repeating whilst pinching herself harder. But nothing, she wasn't waking up, she was stuck is this nightmare and there was nothing she could do about it. she breaks down in the middle of the road crying, her head in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards waiting to wake up, She heard a loud noise and she quickly looked up and screamed as a huge car was just about to hit her but instead went straight through her. She jumped up from the floor so fast she felt dizzy. She felt it, she felt the car go through her it felt so strange like a burning sensation ripping through her but without the pain.

"Ok Fabray this is a dream...so lets just ride it out until my alarm goes off"

She sat on a bench for a while watching people pass by, when she saw Santana and Brittany walk past her. She walked behind them she desperately wanted to get there attention but she knew there was no point, so she just followed them, it made her feel better being with her friends than being alone. She heard them talking about her, about the first time they all got drunk and she chucked up all over Puck, they started laughing at the memory because of how pissed Puck was with her.

Then her two friends stopped at the side of the road where there was loads of flowers laid. Brittany started to cry so Santana put a arm around her and continued walking. This made Quinn curious to see why Brittany started crying, so she bent down and picked up a note that was attached to some flowers. The note said "Were going to miss you Quinn, rest in peace-Artie and Tina"

Quinn started to panic and grabbed another note "I miss you so much Quinn see you in another life-love Santana"

"What kind of sick dream is this?" she asked herself

Suddenly Quinn felt really light headed she tried to grab a hold of the wall to keep her balance but instead she fell to the floor unconscious


	4. With you

**Hey guys...hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know what you guys think :)**

Rachel gripped the wheel so tight as she drove down the road she dreaded, the road where Quinn's accident happened, the road where Quinn's life was unfairly taken. Rachel drove slowly past the spot where the flowers were laid and noticed there was a girl collapsed on the side of the road. Rachel stopped the car quickly, jumped out and rushed over to the girl. Just as she got to her she heard her start groaning, Rachel felt relived that the girl seemed to be ok, she knelt down next to the her and gently moved the hair out of her face. The girl slowly opened her eyes

"Quinn" she said unsure,

Quinn shot up "Oh thank fuck... im awake...wait did I collapse or something" she said looking around.

"Qu..inn" Rachel stuttered.

"Seriously Berry, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had" Quinn started to laugh with relieve.

Rachel started backing away from Quinn,

"What wrong with you?" Quinn looked puzzled "you look like you've seen a ghost" Quinn joked

Rachel just turned away from her and got in her car, locked the doors and closed her eyes

"she not real your hallucinating" she muttered to herself

Ever since Quinn died Rachel keeps seeing her, sitting in class or walking down the hall but she never spoke and she always disappeared within seconds. Rachel was trying to calm herself down when she was disturbed with a loud bang on her window

"Hey man hands are you at least gonna drive me home"

Rachel quickly drove off , she was so confused, usually when she closes her eyes and then opens them Quinn would be gone, but this time she was still there, this time it actually felt real.

"Well thanks very much" Quinn shouted... "what a bitch" she said under her breathe.

Quinn turned around to see Puck down the end of the road just standing there, she made her way over to him,

"Hey Puck are you ok?" she asked, he didn't answer her

She waved her hands in his face and joked "earth to Puck..anyone in there" still nothing.

"Puck don't ignore me" She moaned as she punched him in the shoulder but her whole body fell through him, she was now behind him. Puck started to walk off with his head down leaving Quinn behind. "what the fuck is happening to me?" she said confused . "im awake now" Then Rachel came into her head, Rachel saw and heard her, she needs to go see her, she quickly made her way to Rachel's house.

She stood outside Rachel's front door, as she went to knock, her hand fell through the door. Quinn eyes filled with tears, she tried not to break down so she took a deep breathe and walked through the door, she was inside Rachels house and she could hear talking coming from the living room. Quinn peered through the door seeing only two men sitting on the sofa. She then looked at the stairs getting the courage to walk up them and find Rachel. After standing there for a few moments she made her way up them, she stopped outside the door with gold star knowing full well who's room it must be.. Quinn took another deep breathe and entered Rachel's room, she looked around the room when she noticed Rachel asleep on the bed.

She made her way over to the bed and gently shook Rachel awake. Rachel's eyes softly opened squinting to make out who was standing there.

"Rachel...can you hear me?" Quinn asked seriously

Rachel jumped up and moved away from Quinn, her heart started beating so fast it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You hear me" Quinn said relieved

"Your dead" was all Rachel could say.

Quinn stared at her and nervously laughed "I cant be dead...if I was dead why am I still here?" Quinn knew deep down it was true because of the fact she could now walk through walls and only Rachel can see and hear her but she really didn't want to believe it.

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, she got what she wanted she got Quinn back.

Quinn sat at the edge of the bed looking at the floor "how?" she softly asked "how did I die" she chocked on her words.

Rachel took a seat next to Quinn and waited a few moments to answer "car accident...your car over turned" she said full of remorse.

"I knew that thing would be the death of me...was it just me in the car... I...I didn't kill or hurt anyone did I" Quinn asked worried.

"No" Rachel cleared her throat "Quinn you weren't even at the wheel"

Quinn looked up with surprise " who was?...I never let anyone drive my car"

Rachel bit her lip "you let Puck drive"

"Puck... that's why" she softly spoke

"That's why... what" Rachel wondered

"Puck...he looked like a zombie...he was so sad...ive never seen him like that before"

"Your not mad?" Rachel questioned

"No..im not mad...im a religious girl Rachel...it was obviously my time...my fait...yeah I don't want to be dead...but I am, there's nothing I can do about it"

Quinn looked at Rachel sadly and looked back to the floor, "one thing I don't understand is why you can see and hear me, why am I still hear"

Rachel gently took a hold of Quinn's hand, Quinn jumped at the contact so Rachel quickly took her hand away.

"You can feel me?" Quinn said surprised

"I can feel you" Rachel cried with happiness.

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hug "im so scared Rachel...why am I still here...I feel so alone"

Rachel pulled away to look Quinn in the eyes "Your not alone Quinn...im here...im with you"


End file.
